Begging Comes Later
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Lilah learns why you don't mess with an angry vampire.


Begging Comes Later  
by   
Julia Duvall   
and   
Allyson LeBeau  
  
  
Author's Note: This is in response to the lovely people over at Buffy/Angel Improv list. Improv #8: Glow, Rain, Bound, Crave  
  
The rain was coming down so hard. I could feel it even when I was in the garage. Sticking my hand into my black Gucci purse searching for my keys.   
  
My keys are always the hardest thing to find. I crave the warmth of my fireplace when I get home. Getting into my car I feel like I'm bound to fail at my new assignment. Working with Lindsey as co-head of special projects is going to be draining. I bet he would glow with a smug grin if I failed.   
  
Lindsey has no idea of how much trouble Angel is now. He is not playing by the old rules any more. Darla and Dru came in with tears. I've seen that they both went running towards Lindsey, instead of me. I should be the one that they come to, instead of him. He is a man, and prone to their advances.   
  
"Hello, Lilah." I hear Angel's voice as I felt his hand wrap around my neck and nail my head to the back of the seat with tremendous pressure. The whole time, I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his voice...that dark, alluring voice that just made me aroused.  
  
"Angel, don't do this to me. I can give you what you want, Darla and Dru's hideout on a silver platter." I tell him as his nail traces along the curves of my neck.  
  
For some reason I felt my body grow hot under his soft, stealthy touches, then I felt the finger move from my neck down to the upper curves of my breasts. My breathing became shallow and slightly ragged as I leaned my head back further and saw Angel's hollow brown eyes staring into mine. I turned my head and became petrified.  
  
"Begging comes later, Lilah. Your eyes give you away. Such beautiful eyes, soft skin. Never had to work a day in your whole entire life. You just have to answer a question, Lilah." He looked like someone I didn't even know as he slowly began to peel off my black jacket. My breathing became even more labored.   
  
"I'll answer any questions you want, Angel. Just don't hurt me." I let him take off my jacket, but that's as far as I was going to let him go. Suddenly I felt him take both of my hands and pin them behind the seat. Now I was scared.  
  
***What the fuck did he want?***  
  
"Who are the senior partners, Lilah? What the hell is their game?" He yanked on my arms so tightly that it felt like they were going to come off, as I slowly gasped in pain. He then slowly took off the black belt off the black skirt that I was wearing.   
  
"Angel, I honestly don't know who the senior partners are, please let me go." I cried.  
  
Angel leaned in closer to my ear "Oh I think not, Lilah. See, I think that I'll have a little fun with you first. Now do me a favor, take a deep breath, exhale, and relax." He then took his free hand and ran it up my leg and slightly under my skirt. He then ran it along my inner thigh. My eyes widened and I ended up gasping for air as he inserted two fingers in my cleft.   
  
"Angel, what about your soul?" I gasped as he slowly pressed his mouth against my neck with sweet kisses. They were cold, but still they hit the right spot as he moved himself into the front seat next to me.  
  
"Screw my soul! Maybe it's meant to be done away with, it's always been a hindrance. A constant reminder of the fact that I actually have SOME human emotions. But, you win a few, you lose a few." He whispered to me as he tore off my white button-down blouse. I looked down and then back up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you fuckin' crazy? That's a Donna Karan blouse. You're GOING TO owe me BIG TIME after this." Lilah screamed when Angel covered her mouth with his free hand.   
  
"Listen carefully, Lilah. You are only going to scream when I come, bitch." Angelus unzipped his pants, and moved my head towards his cock.   
  
"Angel, you're a sick bastard. After what you did with Darla and Drusilla, I should have suspected something like this would happen." He then jerked my head forward, as I was about to clasp my lips around his cold dead aching member.  
  
Just then out of nowhere, he moved away and slammed my head into the dashboard. I felt my consciousness slipping from me, as he moved me into the passenger seat and took over the driver's seat.   
  
He then started up the car "Buckle up, baby. We're going places." He muttered slightly.   
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
